teaser 2
by iloveshanevictorino8
Summary: teaser #2 for my story You Me Forever


They put us down once we were in deep enough water. Iz and I had no clue where they were going with this and I was pretty sure I didn't want to know.

Shane lay down on his board and motioned for me to come closer. I knelt down in the water now one hundred percent confused.

"Lay down on my back," He commanded with a smirk.

"And why the hell would I do that?" I asked wondering what this was about.

"Remember I told you that you can trust me. Now is that time. So will you please lie down on my back?" He explained.

"Fine," I huffed, lying on his back and hanging onto his shoulders. He looked back at me and smiled his cowboy smile. I couldn't help but smile back. I couldn't believe he was practically mine.

We waited for a good wave before Shane picked up his feet and we were able to glide quickly back to shore. I laughed the whole way, glad that Shane and Nathan had come up with the idea. Right before we stopped at the sand I placed a quick kiss on the back of Shane's neck and took off for our towels. I looked back over my shoulder and saw him shake his head really quick and chase after me. I squealed with laughter as he tackled me to the sand. God, he is just like James. From throwing me over his shoulder to tackling me… What have I done to deserve this? I feel so light and carefree around Shane. Like I don't have to worry about being myself with him.

He finally let me up after a little while of wrestling. I had held my own pretty well and I could tell he was pretty impressed.

"How are you so strong?" he asked me, setting us down on our towels.

"Come on Shane. I'm a firefighter. Have you seen the things we have to pick up and move?"

"Guess not. Ha but I guess I can imagine what that could be," he replied, hugging me close to him.

"I'll have to take you up to the station with me sometime and show you the equipment. Oh and I should probably introduce you to the guys. They've been aching to meet you," I smirked back at him.

"Ha! I highly doubt that. I'd probably be some other guy for them to mess with," he contradicted me.

"Actually I'm serious. One, they really want to meet 'Rookie's Boyfriend'. Two, there is a rule that they can't mess with anyone til I do it first. That's my favorite thing to do. So as long as you don't do anything to set me off, there will be no need for me to mess with you," I grinned up at him.

"Oh? Is that right? Guess I'll have to keep you happy then," he decided with a grimace. "I don't think this is a good way to start off a relationship… I don't think you're supposed to be afraid of your girlfriend."

"Shane I was just kidding. Well not really but you know what I mean. I've known everyone there since….forever actually. When I was born my dad would carry me around the firehouse in his helmet. I have a picture of that at home. So they're all just looking out for me," I explained.

"Well I'm glad for that. It's good to know that I have a station full of firefighters to protect you when I can't."

"You know I can take care of myself right?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah but it's still good to know," he grinned. I melted instantly. Goodbye annoyance, I had to know you wouldn't be here long.

Iz and Nathan walked over a few seconds later and plopped down on their towels. It was starting to get a little chilly as the day progressed so I cuddled up to Shane's side. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and rubbed me arm. Eventually we all decided to return to the house so we could get changed to go up to the boardwalk.

Of course Iz would make me put on something nice, even though we were only going to the boardwalk. She put me in a floral blue halter top, dark wash skinny jeans, navy blue flip flops and bright blue sunglasses. For her, she decided on a lavender scoop neck tunic, white skinny jeans, black flip flops and lavender sunglasses. I had to admit we both looked great. I left me hair down in beachy waves and went to sit on the couch and wait for Shane. He emerged from the guest room in blue jeans and a red polo shirt. I took a moment to collect my thoughts so I wouldn't embarrass myself before walking up to him and giving him a hug.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "You look amazing love."

"You look pretty good yourself," I admitted taking his hand and leading him to the couch to wait for Iz and Nate. They showed themselves five minutes later and we headed off to the boardwalk.

"Oooh! I really want some cotton candy!" I squealed as we passed a vendor selling the puffs of sugar. "I'm paying for it though."

Shane chuckled as he pulled us over to the stand and pulled out his wallet. "I got it Jules. Put your money back."

"No Shane! I. Want. To. Pay. For. It." I complained, smacking his shoulder.

"Sorry but no. Would it make you feel better if we shared it?" He asked with a compromising tone.

I sighed. "Fine. We'll share it," I agreed, as he asked the vendor for a bag. He handed to me as he paid and we all continued down the boardwalk. I had been craving cotton candy for a while and was _so _happy that I was able to get some.


End file.
